


the flowers are wilting

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: the flowers are wilting and his lungs are collapsing





	the flowers are wilting

the flowers are wilting and his lungs are collapsing and his blood is spilling. out of the corners of his mouth, it drips. 

for years, a menace has lurked in his lungs. up his throat, it would crawl with sharp nails that were thorns that tore apart the living flesh within him. most times, he couldn't breathe, but then he would recover and the dull itching left in his throat made him wish that he had suffocated instead.

living with a daily reminder that _he_ will never love him had already killed him long ago.

his heart ached and his lungs constricted as he watched his best friend place his lips upon another's own. he coughed. 

and then he just kept on coughing.

the flowers and thorns stabbed into his throat as they crawled up like damned spirits trying to claw their way out of hell. to escape a body that wasn't useful. 

he fell to his knees, choking on the blood and the petals. they weren't soft. the petals were harsh. something was wrong. 

"jeremy?!" the voice of his one and only called out to him. he chose not to hear it. he couldn't. the drumming of his heart in his ears blocked out the sound.

a hand was placed onto his back and he flinched as he finally coughed out what he had been choking on. he was gasping and holding the disease in his pale, fragile hands. 

jeremy cried and sobbed as he clenched the thorny flowers and crumpled petals tightly. the sight of them made him wish he had died on the spot. he had wanted to suffocate so badly, yet he was given no such release.

his best friend was crouched beside him, looking at him with wide eyes filled with shock. jeremy paid no attention as he whispered out his sobs.

"the flowers are wilting."


End file.
